Tabaqui (2018)
Tabaqui is the secondary antagonist of the 2018 Netflix live action adventure drama film Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle. He is a deranged striped hyena who serves as Shere Khan's right-hand and spy. He was voiced by in motion capture, who also played Lord Cutler Beckett in the Pirates of the Caribbean films, Gary in Bird Box and Isaacs in Hanna. Biography Tabaqui is first seen approaching the wolves Nisha and Vihaan while searching for the man-cub under Shere Khan's orders. Upon finding him and being threatened by the two wolves, he is called back by his master. After informing him that he found the man-cub, he is alongside Shere Khan when confronting the wolf pack for the cub. After Akela threatens Shere Khan off while declaring him that the man-cub is under the protection of the pack as long as he is leader, Tabaqui flees with his master as the two knew they would be overpowered. Years later, Tabaqui is seen approaching a man-made monument only to catch his tail on fire. After putting it out at a river, he meets the man-cub, now called Mowgli, and explains to him about fire and how his kind (man) uses it. The meeting then invokes Mowgli with doubt about his true nature. The next day, Tabaqui orders the monkeys to kidnap Mowgli and take them to their hideout for Shere Khan. He is then seen alongside Shere Khan, who then attempts to kill him. The tiger was however stopped and confronted by Baloo, Bagheera and later Kaa, who demanded that he leaves the man-cub alone. This forces the two to leave. After Akela misses his kill, Tabaqui is alongside Shere Khan as the latter mocks Akela for losing leadership of the pack. During the final fight, Shere Khan and Tabaqui approach Mowgli outside the man-village, who then calls out for the elephants. This catches the two off-guard and, fearing for his life, Tabaqui retreats and leaves Shere Khan to his eventual fate. He is not seen again afterwards as his fate is left unknown. Personality In all of his appearances, Tabaqui has displayed himself to be sadistic, unstable, arrogant, cowardly and psychopathic. He enjoys tormenting his enemies, as he openly mocked Akela for missing his kill and therefore losing both the leadership of the pack and the insured safety of Mowgli. He is fiercely loyal to Shere Khan and obeys his every instructions without question. However, at the beginning of Shere Khan's final fight with Mowgli as the elephants charged at them, Tabaqui was smart to know when it was no longer worth it and ended up leaving his master to his fate. Quotes }} Gallery Tabaqui First Scene.png|Tabaqui approaching Nisha and Vihaan. Tabaqui Sees Mowgli.png|Tabaqui sees the man-cub Mowgli. Shere Khan & Tabaqui.jpg|Tabaqui with his master Shere Khan. Shere Khan VS Everyone.jpg|Shere Khan and Tabaqui being pushed back by the wolf pack. Tabaqui Inspects Monument.png|Tabaqui inspecting a man-made monument. Tabaqui Meets Mowgli.png|Tabaqui meeting Mowgli and explaining man's use of fire. Shere Khan 2018 Prepares.png|Tabaqui with Shere Khan in the cave. Shere Khan 2018 I Stay Wherever.png|Tabaqui alongside Shere Khan, who takes control of the wolf pack. Shere Khan Sees Mowgli Again.png|Tabaqui seen cheering on for Akela's defeat. Tabaqui What's He Doing.png|''"What's he doing!?"'' Shere Khan Surprised.jpg|Shere Khan and Tabaqui witness the elephants' arrival. Tabaqui Retreating.png|Tabaqui's defeat as he retreats in terror and leaves Shere Khan to his fate. Trivia *While Tabaqui is a striped hyena in the film, he was a golden jackal in the novel written by Rudyard Kipling. Navigation pl:Tabaqui (2018) Category:The Jungle Book Villains Category:Male Category:Predator Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Animals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Movie Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Kidnapper Category:Karma Houdini Category:Abusers Category:Inconclusive Category:Cowards Category:Psychopath Category:Right-Hand Category:Spy Category:Opportunists Category:Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thief Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Insecure